tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Melodee Spevack
Melodee M. Spevack All Heroes, Newly Added, Voice Heroes Leave a comment http://conheroes.com/melodee-spevack-profile/View Profile Page =Melodee M. Spevack Profile= http://conheroes.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/MMS_1200x1600.pngMelodee was born in Chicago, raised in Brooklyn and has lived in NYC, Miami, London and Los Angeles. She is known for her anime and games work with credits from ROBOTECH and FIST OF THE NORTH STAR to DIGIMON, MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEATH, LAST EXILE, MAR, WORLD OF WARCRAFT, PARANOIA AGENT, COWBOY BEBOP, DYNASTY WARRIORS, .HACK, BOBOBO-BOBOBOBO, HARE+GUU, ERGO PROXY, LOST ODYSSEY, MONSTER, several STAR TREK games and much more. Her other voice work includes HERCULES, XENA, STARSHIP TROOPERS, THE RITE, STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE and voice-doubling Sigourney Weaver in ALIEN: RESURRECTION. Melodee has also been an on-camera actress and stuntwoman (leading to her ADR name of “Stunt Voice”) with credits that include PRINCESS DIARIES 2, THE MAN SHOW, FREDDY’S NIGHTMARES, THE MASK, DYNASTY, THE DIVISION, INVASION, SPELLBINDER, THE FIRST POWER and THE NAKED GUN. She trained several HERCULES and XENA guest stars in sword work and archery. Melodee has also appeared in several science fiction web series, was in a ghost story documentary after provoking a spirit on a film set (true story) and has always loved the magic of the sci-fi/fantasy genre. Credits (Taken from IMDB.com) Friends: New Girl in Town (TV Movie) Customer 2008-2011'Star Trek: Odyssey' (TV Mini-Series short) Caeleno / Vedek Winn Adami / Dr. Achlys - Tossed Upon the Shore (2011) … Caeleno (as Melodee M. Spevack)- A Light in the Dark (2010) … Vedek Winn Adami (voice, as Melodee M. Spevack)- The Lotus Eaters (2008) … Dr. Achlys (as Melodee M. Spevack) 2009-2011'Star Trek: Henglaar, M.D.' (TV Series) Captain Dana Russell - Profit Without Honor (2011) … Captain Dana Russell (voice)- Risk Factors (2010) … Captain Dana Russell (voice)- Recalled to Life (2009) … Captain Dana Russell (voice) 2010'Frontier Guard' (TV Series) Hemela Strayteb 2009'The Last of the Amazons' (TV Movie) (as Melodee Spevak) 2009'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers' (Video Game) (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2008'The Last Remnant' (Video Game) (voice) 2008'World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King' (Video Game) Annhylde the Caller / Ichoron / Queen Angerboda (voice) 2007'Lost Odyssey' (Video Game) Maia (English version, voice) 2007'The Kidnapping' (TV Movie) Maggie (as Melodee M. Spevack) 2007'Never Say Macbeth' Ghost Witch 2007'Pain Within' Princess of the Castle 2007'Twisting Fate' (Short) Cassandra 2006'Emily Higgens' (Short) Madam Mele (as Melodee M. Spevack) 2006'Digimon World Data Squad' (Video Game) Biyomon / Birdramon / Garudamon (English version, voice) 2006'Paraworld' (Video Game) Amazon 2006'Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria' (Video Game) Lady Cleo (English version, voice, uncredited) 2006'Chicxulub' (Short) Driver 2006'Baten Kaitos Origins' (Video Game) Yulfee (English version, voice) 2005'Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard' (Video Game) (voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2005'Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love' (Video Game) Kokuryuhime (English version, voice) 2005'Balance' (Short) Veronica 2004'Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires' (Video Game) Diao Chan (English version, voice, uncredited) 2004'Star Trek: Enterprise' (TV Series) Andorian Com Voice - Kir’Shara (2004) … Andorian Com Voice (voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2004'Monster' (TV Series) Elna Tiess / Blond-Haired Nurse - A Meaker Little Experiment (2004) … Elna Tiess (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack)- Kinderheim 511 (2004) … Elna Tiess (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack)- Downfall (2004) … Blond-Haired Nurse (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2004'Samurai Champloo' (TV Series) Oryû – Prostitute - Ishindenshin sono ichi (2004) … Oryû – Prostitute (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2004'Shadow Hearts: Covenant' (Video Game) Empress Alexandra (voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 2004'Paranoia Agent' (TV Series) Misae Ikari (English version, voice) 2004'The Montana Boys' (Video short) Lela Brown 2003'30:13' (Short) Council Three 2003'Geneshaft' (TV Series) Gloria (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2003'Anima' (Short) Ignacia (as Melodee M. Spevack) 2003'Rumic Theater: Mermaid Forest' (TV Series) Housewife, Kazuko (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 2003'Avenger' (TV Series) Cecil (English version, voice) 2003'Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends' (Video Game) Diao Chan (English version, voice, uncredited) 2003'The Mummy’s Kiss' College Student (as Sonja S. Fox) 1999-2003'Digimon: Digital Monsters' (TV Series) Birdramon / Garudamon / Crusadermon / … - When Knights Fall… (2003) … Crusadermon (voice, uncredited)- To Make the World Go Away (2003) … Crusadermon (voice, uncredited)- All Aboard the Tag Team Express (2003) … Crusadermon (voice, uncredited)- Now You See It, Now You Don’t (2003) … Crusadermon (voice, uncredited)- Bad to the Bones (2003) … Crusadermon (voice, uncredited)Show all 46 episodes 2003'Last Exile' (TV Series) Fat Chicken (English version, voice) 2003'.hack//Legend of the Twilight' (TV Series) Kamui - Densetsu no Hajimari (2003) … Kamui (English version, voice, uncredited)- Sekai no owari (2003) … Kamui (English version, voice, uncredited)- Maboroshi no Miyako (2003) … Kamui (English version, voice, uncredited)- Hokai no ashioto (2003) … Kamui (English version, voice, uncredited)- Koko no kishi (2003) … Kamui (English version, voice, uncredited)Show all 12 episodes 2003'Dynasty Warriors 4' (Video Game) Diao Chan (English version, voice, uncredited) 2003'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo' (TV Series) Torpedo Girl (English version, voice) 2002'Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey' (Video short) Bar Lady / Queen Of Ruins (English version, voice) 2002'Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Deluxe' (Video) Bel (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2002'Cyborg 009' (TV Series) Mii / Hera - To Tomorrow (2002) … Mii (English version, voice)- Future Fury (2002) … Mii (English version, voice)- Gamo’s Revenge (2002) … Mii (English version, voice)- The New Assassins (2002) … Mii (English version, voice)- Gilmore’s Notebook (2002) … Hera (English version, voice)Show all 8 episodes 2002'The Twelve Kingdoms' (TV Series) Yo-Ou Jokaku (English version, voice) 2002'Tenchi Muyô! GXP' (TV Series) Mikami Kuramitsu (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 2002'Armitage: Dual Matrix' (Video) Additional Voices (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2001'Cosmo Warrior Zero' (TV Series) Chairman, Child A, Old Woman (English version, voice) 2001'Mahô shôjo neko Taruto' (TV Series) Willow (English version, voice) 2001'Mon Colle Knights' (TV Series) Fire Angel, Winged Warrior (English version, voice) 2001'The Division' (TV Series) Susan Thomas - Mothers and Daughters (2001) … Susan Thomas 2001'Metropolis' Additional English characters (English version, voice) 2001'Steven Spielberg’s Movie' (Short) Mrs. Jacobson (as Melodee M. Spevack) 2000'Hunt for the Sword Samurai' Miren (English version, voice) 2000'Argentosoma' (TV Series) Commander Lana Ines (English version, voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 2000'Vandread' (TV Series) Presiding Judge (Season 2) (English version, voice) 2000'Vampire: The Masquerade – Redemption' (Video Game) (voice, as Melodee Spevak) 1997-2000'Xena: Warrior Princess' (TV Series) Amazon - Amphipolis Under Siege (2000) … Amazon (voice)- Gabrielle’s Hope (1997) … Amazon (voice) 1999'Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom' (TV Series) Cannon (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 1999'Galerians' (Video Game) Brainscan Unit (voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 1999'Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor' (Video Game) (voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 1998'DNA Sights 999.9' (Video) Additional Voices (English version, voice) 1998'Flint: The Time Detective' (TV Series) Eldora, Elvira (English version, voice) 1998'Nightwalker: Midnight Detective' (TV Series) Yukie Tsukimura, Mariel (English version, voice) 1998'Cowboy Bebop' (TV Series) V.T. - Heavy Metal Queen (1998) … V.T. (English version, voice) 1998'Trigun' (TV Series) (voice) 1997'Battle Athletes Victory' (TV Series) Nerilian Queen (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 1996'Sumo Vixens' (Video) Hama (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 1996/I'Rurouni Kenshin' (TV Series) Kamatari (voice) 1995'Terminatrix' (Video) T-69 (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 1995'Stonekeep' (Video Game) Scourge / Whispering Voice / Ice Queen (voice) 1994'Teknoman' (TV Series) Teknoman Sword / Catherine 1994'Magic Knight Rayearth' (TV Series) Lady Debonair (English version, voice, as Sonja S. Fox) 1993'Star Trek: Judgment Rites' (Video Game) Adm. Cain / Ops / Debug / … (voice, as Melodee M. Spevack) 1992'Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced' (Video Game) Computer / Brittany Marata (voice) 1992'Tenchi Muyô! Ryô Ôki' (TV Series) Mikami Kuramitsu (English version, voice) 1991'Mobile Suit Gundam F91' Mrs. Elm (English version, voice) 1990'Dirty Pair' (TV Series) Lila / Booking Terminal Persona - Flight 005 Conspiracy (1990) … Lila / Booking Terminal Persona (English version, voice) 1989'Dirty Pair' (Video short) Booking Terminal Voice / Laila (English version, voice) 1989'Freddy’s Nightmares' (TV Series) Red-Haired Woman (dream sequence) - Welcome to Springwood (1989) … Red-Haired Woman (dream sequence) (uncredited) 1989'East L.A. Warriors' Loretta (as Melodie Spevack) 1988'Spellbinder' Young Witch (uncredited) 1988'Robotech II: The Sentinels' (Video) Earth Fleet PA (voice, uncredited) 1986'Dôwa meita senshi Windaria' Shadowland Queen / Juliet 2 (English version, voice, uncredited) 1986'Fist of the North Star' Julia (1991) (English version, voice, as Melodee Spivack) 1983'The Jeffersons' (TV Series) Employee #3 - The Good Life (1983) … Employee #3 1977'Deadbeat' Jackie 1970'Honeybee Hutch' (TV Series) Hutch’s Mother (1995) (English version, voice) Category:Voice actors Category:Melodee Spevack Category:Voice Heroes Category:Digimon/Crew members Category:Hack/Crew Members Category:Cyborg 009/Crew Members Category:Paranoia Agent/Crew Members Category:Tweleve Kingdoms/Crew Members Category:Bobobo/Crew Members Category:Xena: Warrior Princess/Crew members Category:Robotech/Crew Members Category:Fist Of the North Star/Crew Members Category:Rayearth/Crew Members Category:Last Exile/Crew Members Category:Film/Tv Heroes Category:Cowboy Bebop/Crew Members Category:Star Trek Games/Crew Members Category:Starship Troopers/Crew Members Category:Alien : Resurrection/Crew Members. Category:Princess Diaries 2/Crew Members Category:Freddy's Nightmares/Crew Members Category:The Mask/Crew Members Category:Digimon Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Category:Hack Category:Cyborg 009 Category:Paranoia Category:Tweleve Kingdoms Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Category:Deadbeat Category:Honeybee Hutch Category:Fist Of the North Star Category:The Jeffersons Category:Robotech Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Dirty Pair Category:Super Vixens Category:Stone Keepers Category:Terimatrix Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Trigun Category:Battle Athletes Victory Category:Cowboy Bebop Category:Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Last Exile Category:Alien : Resurrection Category:Princess Diaries 2 Category:The Mask Category:Steven Spielberg’s Movie Category:The Division Category:The Mummy’s Kiss Category:Never Say Macbeth Category:Freddy's Nightmares Category:Babes Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas